


伊卡洛斯

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 变小梗, 小托尼, 提及童年受虐经历, 治愈系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 文章简介（来自作者）：“托尼，他的朋友托尼，慢慢地、小心翼翼地偷走了他的心。直到有一天，这颗心里只剩下他了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113136) by [Morethancupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake). 



想要拒绝托尼是不可能的。他就像是海浪，席卷他，冲刷他，把他从舒适的沙滩上带走，去往更深、更暗的地方。这个过程令人恐慌。却又兴奋不已。

 

托尼大笑着，托尼咬了一口好吃的食物，托尼递给他水果的时候汁水滴在两个人的手指上。托尼总是在说话，不停地说着，这让他脑海中的黑暗不得不消散、不得不退却。因为托尼·史塔克是太阳，而他，永远不会从伊卡洛斯的寓言中吸取什么教训。

 

托尼让他闭上眼睛呼吸，许多年来的第一次，笑变得没有那么难了，他任由风吹拂着他的头发。

 

这本不可能发生，这不应该发生的。但就像是他生命中的每一件事一样，它粉碎了，摔得七零八落。而现在，他只能抱着这个小男孩，他有有着大大的眼睛，眼泪挂在长的惊人的睫毛上。

 

托尼，他的朋友托尼，一点一点地、小心翼翼地偷走了他的心。直到有一天，这颗心里只剩下他了。

 

这个托尼紧紧地抓着他，小小的拳头攥着他的衬衫，布鲁斯知道自己会不惜一切代价去保护好他。

 

整个队伍能够处理这件事。他们可以测试，打探，作出假设。托尼睡在他的肩膀上，而布鲁斯却在想念他。他想念环绕着他的双臂，他想念那些笑话，他想念在那个名为托尼·史塔克的风暴中心的安全感。他用手指轻抚着小男孩的后背，感受着他包裹在被发现时穿的那件衬衫下的脊梁骨，这挺好，这也能让他感到安全。

 

或许自始至终，他注定要坠落，这是命运。

 

托尼和他一起吃饭，从他的盘子里偷走一点食物。他很安静，他喜欢克林特给他的那些猜谜游戏。他大大的眼睛盯着史蒂夫，当史蒂夫从布鲁斯那里接过他的时候，他把脸埋进他宽阔的肩膀里。

 

他们需要一个后备计划，娜塔莎说，他们需要什么人来照顾他。

她想到了佩珀，或是罗迪。布鲁斯摇了摇头。

 

我还可以工作，他说。我能做我的研究。我可以在后方支援你们。他看着托尼坐在地板上，和克林特一起玩。我要和他待在一起。

 

托尼在他的肩膀上睡着了，而他还在试图研究这一切是为什么，要到什么时候。托尼的小手抱在他的胸前，他不再打呼噜了，但他还是会梦到霍华德。当他从梦中哭醒时，布鲁斯会亲吻他。

 

这个托尼不怎么说话，但是当布鲁斯把他放到早餐桌前的时候，他咯咯地笑起来说着谢谢你。

与此同时，寡妇和队长还没有准备好让浩克离开战场。当他们开始争吵的时候，托尼低下头哭了起来。

 

托尼坐在角落，把头埋进胳膊里。当史蒂夫试图碰他的时候，他躲开了。

 

他不喜欢威士忌的味道。弗瑞盯着他看了很久，一句话也没有说。

 

尽管如此，当他爬上布鲁斯的大腿看看他在做什么的时候，那些黑暗还是一下子就不见了。另一个家伙安静的睡着、咕哝着，惊喜于这个小铁皮人的味道，还有他小小的手指在他们面前灵活地组装起东西的样子。

 

托尼第一次开口说话，说出了一句真正的句子，而不只是一个回答，是在他们一起躺在黑暗中的时候。布鲁斯告诉自己这是为了孩子，是因为他会做噩梦。并不是因为他自己只有当托尼在他身边、感到安全、有人关心的时候，他才能 睡得更好。

 

“爸爸不怎么喜欢我。”他说，“你不一样。你喜欢我。”

 

“是的，我的确爱你，托尼。”布鲁斯想念他的爱人，他想念他最好的朋友，还有那些白天里的欢笑。但是他注视着这双在黑暗中盯着他的，大大的眼睛，他不由得再次产生这些感觉。或许这就是命运。

 

“谢谢你布鲁斯，我也爱你。”

 

当他醒来的时候，一只胳膊紧紧地、充满安全感地环住他。他的耳边是轻轻的呼噜声，山羊胡蹭在他的脖子上。他用手指轻轻抚摸紧贴着他的肌肤，泪水涌上眼眶。

 

这是命中注定。

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Morethancupcake! Thanks for this cute and touching work. I'm sobbing while translating it.  
> And thanks for answering my question patiently!  
> Sorry about no post the translation properly, I'll try to be more careful in future:P.  
> 特别要感谢Morethancupcake！谢谢你写出这么可爱又戳心的文。我翻译的时候都要哭出来了。  
> 还要谢谢你非常耐心地回答我的问题！抱歉上传的时候出了点错，以后我会注意的:P。
> 
> 翻译注：
> 
> 1.题目“伊卡洛斯“（Icarus）是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与父亲代达罗斯使用蜡和羽毛造的翅膀逃离克里特岛。他因飞得太高，翅膀上的蜡遭太阳融化跌落海中丧生。文中寓意（个人猜测）布鲁斯认为自己是伊卡洛斯，而托尼是太阳，如果太过接近托尼他就会坠落（就是指托尼意外变成小孩，两人无法继续关系）。
> 
> 2.原文只有六百多词，我的渣翻译实在无法表现出原文那种小心翼翼的绝望和依恋。看原文的时候很没出息的差点哭出来，但是因为文笔太差翻不出来TAT。原文用词并不难，请大家务必去感受一下原文吧！Please read the original work by Morethancupcake if you can!


End file.
